Watching You
by mistywaters22
Summary: While she sleeps he watches her fight her nightmares, her pain, and herself. shortyJACKTRU


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the TV. show Tru calling. Although I would like to own Jason Presley. He's pretty fly for an old guy. Well technically he's not all that old. **

She awoke that night bathed in sweat and struggling from the nightmare that seemed to have a relentless hold on her. Her only relief these days it seemed was working harder to save those who needed to be saved. Those who had no idea of the tragedy she had diverted daily. She reached out with a trembling hand to grab the glass of water that she placed on her night stand every night more out of habit than need.

" You should try sleeping pills." A familiar voice floated from a darkened corner on the room. Startled Tru whipped her head around to find her archrival resting comfortably in her chair as if her belonged there. She didn't even flinch at the sound of the glass shattering as it slipped from her grasp and fell to the floor.

After years of fighting against him she had learned how to control her temper when it came to his snide remarks and rude behavior. She just chalked it up to him being wired the wrong way. This time he had gone way over the line. In fact he was so far past the line that it was a dot, in the far horizon. This time he was invading her personal space. The corner he was seated in suddenly seemed darker, and somewhat colder as if Jacks presence could affect the air surrounding him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tru shouted her voice an octave above normal.

"Watching you sleep" He replied nonchalantly.

"Why" She asked struggling to regain control of her voice.

"Well I had nothing better to do and it seemed watching you sleep was more rewarding than watching T.V." He said calmly as if he hadn't a care in the world.

" I always knew you were sick, but you've just proven how twisted you are." She felt her blood heating up.

"Well that's not very nice now is it Tru."

She whipped her covers back and jumped to her feet, suddenly wishing that she had worn something other than a tiny super girl shirt and matching panties.

Jack cocked his head to the side. " Very nice Tru, very fitting maybe the company might consider you for a new poster woman for their product, or at least playboy might find a new pin-up girl, what's the matter are you cold?"

Tru could feel her face heating up, but refused to show weakness and cover herself.

" Maybe if I call the police you can be someone's personal playboy model in prison." She retorted reaching for her phone. Jack slapped her hand back and yanked the cord out of the wall.

" You don't want to do that Tru."

" What the hell" She yelled shoving him back a few steps. He immediately closed the gap between them. He snatched her wrist as he diverted a nicely aimed right hook to his jaw, but there was no way he could block the elbow to his gut. He grunted her elbow struck its target. Flipping her around to face him he captured her other wrist and pushed her down onto her bed using his weight to hold her in place.

" Get off of me you psycho" Tru shrieked wildly bucking beneath him

" I always knew you would be feisty." Jack smiled.

" Jack, get off me now or I swear I'll-"

"You'll what call the police, well we both know that's not happening. Don't worry Tru I don't have to force women to have sex with me" He whispered into her ear.

Tru gagged as she thought of the predicament she was in.

" What's the matter cat got your tongue Tru?" He said smiling evilly.

Tru just stared willing herself not to cry it would just prove to him that he had won, and that he had power over her. She prided herself on the ability to be strong and tough despite the ugly cards that life had handed her.

" Don't tell me you've never thought of it, death meets life in a intimate moment, it's very tempting." He said playing off her fears.

She turned her head to the side to avoid looking at his face.

" What no comeback…wow maybe I should try more often." He slid his hand down her thigh, and kissed her neck. Then stood up.

Tru scrambled back to the other side of the bed trying to control her breathing.

"Get out." She said simply not trusting herself to say anything else.

Jack shrugged " You know you shouldn't sleep with your window open, it's not safe."

"Leave."

"Well since you asked so nicely." He turned on his heel and started toward the window.

" Use the door." She shivered.

As quiet as smoke he slipped out of her room, a few seconds later she heard her door shut. She let out the ragged breath she had been holding, and tried to still her trembling fingers. Jack had never done anything like this before. They had just learned how to tolerate each other's presence. The weird thing was even thought they fought all the time, she had felt something for him, and it wasn't hate.

She climbed back into her bed and slid under the safety of her covers. After a few hours of sleep evading her she sighed and got up to close her window. She had left if open as if to show Jack that he couldn't scare her into ignoring her calling. After she was sure it was securely latched she climbed back into the bed. A few minutes later she was dozing off to sleep.

From his darkened corner in the alley Jack watched as Tru shut her window. Finally satisfied that she was safe he pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning on. He knew he had royally screwed up, that he was overcompensating. Since he was determined to make sure she never knew how he felt, he was acting even more asinine than ever. He sighed and checked his watch, time for his nightly medicine he thought wryly. He turned to walk to his favorite bar, his footsteps echoed through the empty streets as the darkness of the night swallowed him.

Hope this made your day. Now make mine and click on that cute purple button on the bottom of the page and leave a review.

Reese


End file.
